


Family is more then Blood

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Character's Name Spelt as Viktor, Familial Love, Family Issues, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Podium Family, Post-Grand Prix Final, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri is more honest with his grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Yuri sat on his hotel bed staring down at his phone as if willinng it to ring.After the Grand Prix where Yuri won gold he is hoping to hear from his parents.





	Family is more then Blood

Yuri sat on his hotel bed staring down at his phone as if willing it to ring. The proud young athlete was still hoping for something from his parents. His grandfather had already called he fiddled with his medal as he thought about the call.

* * *

"Yurochka, Congratulations!" Nikolai Plisetsky cheered as soon as Yuri answered "I saw everything. I'm so proud of you!"

Yuri felt himself blush and smile "Thanks, dedushka."

"Yurochka, how does it feel to beat that skater you are always raving on about?" He asks

"DEDUSHKA!" Yuri's blush darkens and he looks around even though he knows he is alone.

"Don't shout at me Yura! I'm old not deaf! I only asked a simple question." Nikolai scolded.

Yuri sighed flopping back on the bed "Sorry, De. I just... it was only by .12 points. But it felt selfish you know? trying to keep Yuuri from retiring even if that is what he wants because I and a lot of others don't want to see him retire while he still has years left..." he admits softly thinking about Viktor.

Nikolai sighed softly "oh Yurochka... we are all a little selfish when it comes to the people we care about, or look up to and Yuuri Katsuki happens too be both." He pauses to let that sink in "do you think you'll be able to come home for a visit soon?"

Yuri swallows "Maybe I have Nationals though and Worlds. I'll make time alright Dedushka. Love you."

"Love you too, Yurochka" is the reply before they both hang up.

* * *

Yuri scowls at his phone throwing the medal across the room in anger. "I win fucking gold in my god dammed senior debut! And neither one of them can be bothered to fucking send even a god dammed text!" He growls angrily.

It hurt.

Of course it hurt. It was a great achievement and neither of his so called parents could even be bothered to congratulated him on it. Yuri doubted they even knew that he competed. At least he still had his grandfather...

Suddenly the door slammed open causing him to jump and if you were to question him he would deny making a sound like a startled cat. In the now open door way stood two very familiar faces...

Yuri's eyebrow twitched.

"Viktor! You can't just barge into Yurio's room like that!" Yuuri reprimanded his fiancee but he wasn't frowning so it lost the effect he was going for.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, OLD MAN?" Yuri snarled ignoring the hated, but not really, nickname for now.

"Yurio! I wanted to take my Yu(u)ri's out to celebrate their medals!" Viktor beamed his heart shaped smile "You two worked so hard and I am so proud of both of you!" The silver haired man looked between the two excitedly

Yuuri smiled blushing "Well what do you say Yurio? A meal fit for the gold and silver medallist. And we don't have to pay for it"

Yuri blinked then scowled "Yurio is not my name! And who do you two think you are my parents?" The protest was more to keep up his reputation then anything and it wasn't even really a protest "But if the geezer is paying... I'll come." He pauses "the moment you two become gross and mushy, Katsudon I am out of there." 

Yuuri chuckled "Wouldn't expect anything else."

Viktor cheered "Yay! Come on!" He grabbed both of them not even letting Yurio grab his phone before pulling him out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

Yuri had fun and it was nice to feel included and cared for... he didn't need his parents. He had all the family he needed.


End file.
